Band Camp!
by StarryKnight46
Summary: Harry Potter plus Band Camp. My two favorite things. Ohhhh, jeeeeez. Rated for language and other stuff. R&R!
1. Today's the Day!

_**

* * *

**_

Band Camp

_**Written by Starry**_

_**Our favorite Harry Potter characters have been practicing hard on their instruments and decide to go to band camp!! And of course, they meet new friends, who are not actually HP characters, but it**__**'**__**s fun to play pretend. **_

_**Hp Characters (c) J.K. Rowling  
Apple products (c) Apple, duh.  
Songs (c) The artists that wrote them  
Beginning (c) Cheeky Crayon  
My friends (c) Themselves  
Band camp (c) Itself**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I woke up, yawning. _Today__'__s the day_, I thought happily. _The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I get to go to band camp! _I jumped out of bed and began getting ready. I pulled my favorite blue-grey T-shirt over my head and grabbed my khaki shorts. Up went my long blonde hair into a ponytail and my bangs tucked behind one ear. A swipe of lip gloss and I was ready to go.

"Anya!" called my mother.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Time to leave!"

I grabbed my black and red duffel bag and my saxophone case, and bounced down the stairs. I slipped on my grey flip-flops and carried my stuff out to the car. My mother revved the engine, and we arrived at the high school.

Upon getting out of the car, I heard a squeal of, "_Anya!_" The next thing I knew, my vision was obscured by a lot of jet-black hair. Two voices behind her laughed.

"Let the girl breathe, Roxie!"

It was my friends, Roxanne, Kristy, and Rose. I got my stuff out of the car, waved goodbye to my mother and blew her an air kiss. She drove off.

"It's so good to see you guys," I said to Kristy, hugging her too. "I mean, not like I haven't seen you all summer, but…" I trailed off. Kristy laughed. She was wearing a light green tank top, denim Bermuda shorts, and white flats with green hearts. Roxanne was wearing a lilac T-shirt and white capri's, and black sandals, and Rose was her usual vivacious self in a vivid pink and black elbow-sleeve-length shirt, a black denim skirt, and white heels. Why she was wearing heels to camp, I didn't know, and didn't ask.

"Hey, look, it's Brendan!" Roxanne pointed to the mass of heads and instruments. There, I could just see the short black hair and glasses of our friend Brendan.

"Oi! Brendan! Over here!" yelled Kristy, as she pushed a green headband into her shoulder-length, layered chestnut hair. He saw her and began hitting people out of the way with his saxophone case to make his way over to us.

"Hey," he gasped, panting. We tried not to laugh as people threw comments at him like, "I think you broke my leg!" "Ow, that hurt, stupid!" "Watch where you swing that thing!" "I'M GONNA SUE!"

Brendan grinned. "Nice to have a battering ram, eh, Anya?"

We commonly referred to our instrument cases as battering rams, both playing saxophone and both frequently ramming into things with it.

Roxanne pulled her silver-and-gold open-holed flute tenderly out of its case and played a few notes. "Bah, I'm horrible," she sighed unhappily. "I haven't practiced in, like, three weeks," she pouted.

Kristy grinned. "Ha! I haven't practiced since our last day of band last year, Roxie." We all knew that her mouth would be in pain by the end of the day.

Suddenly, a car caught my eye. It was not a normal car; it was sky blue, and rather beat up. From the looks, it was an old-fashioned Ford Anglia. It stopped. The door opened, and out came- I counted- eight people. Eight!? The car wasn't that big! The first person to come out was a boy. He had shaggy black hair, startlingly green eyes, and a strange mark on his forehead. He wore a light blue T-shirt and denim cut-off shorts. Overall, he was one of the cutest guys I'd ever seen.

The second person to leave the car was also a boy, with bright red hair and shimmering blue eyes. He wore a tight black T-shirt and baggy black shorts, but far from making him look emo he looked rather dashing.

Following him was a girl with fluffy brown hair almost identical in color to Kristy's and eyes the color of melted chocolate. She wore a light pink tank and a baby blue, gauzy knee-length skirt.

After her came a girl who could only be the redheaded guy's sister, with hair and eyes exactly his color. She wore a silky yellow shirt and khaki shorts.

Following her was a girl with long, light blonde hair and huge blue eyes. She wore a bright purple tank top and sparkly green shorts, giving an eccentric but still good-looking aura.

Next was a boy with black hair just like the first's, but he was taller and seemed somewhat clumsy. He wore tan cut-off shorts and a green- and white-striped polo.

Last were twin boys who looked a few years older than the others did. They, too, must have been related to the redheads, for their hair was the same flaming orange. They wore matching camouflage polo's and cargo pants.

A voice from inside the car said, "Now, be good, you lot. I don't want any letters home." It was the mother of the redheads. She seemed to be speaking particularly to the older boys.

"We won't, mum," called one of the twins.

"Ooh," muttered Roxie. "Those two look to old to be students. I wonder if they're instructors?"

"Aaaaaan-yaaaaaa! Are you _deaf_?!" Someone yelled my name, then ran to tackle me.

"Ouch!" I squeaked, then turned around. "Caitlin! Hi! I didn't see you!"

Caitlin said, "I just got here, stupid." I gave her a hug. Caitlin's brown, red-tipped hair was pulled into a casual up-\do, and she wore black jeans, a crimson tee, and black flip-flops. Around her neck lay a silver skull charm with rubies for eyes, resting on a delicate chain.

"My, aren't we looking emo today," joked Roxie as she gave them hugs as well. Caitlin whacked her leg with her trumpet case.

Kristy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find her boyfriend, Will. "Hello," he said, quietly as usual. She gave him a hug.

We all stacked our duffel bags and instruments outside the loading car (except for the flute players, who kept their instruments because they were small) and hopped onto one of the buses.

* * *

**Review equals cookie! Good logic, no?**


	2. The Bus Ride

**Also, my apologies for if the OC's seem a little Mary Sue-ish. That wasn't the intent, so I'm sorry if they do. Continuing with the story...**

_...We all stacked our duffel bags and instruments outside the loading car and hopped onto one of the buses._

Roxie noticed that the people we had seen getting out of the Ford Anglia were on the bus also. We took seats next to them, and there was silence. Suddenly, the red-haired girl turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. What's your name?"

"I'm Anya Kurosaki. Nice to meet you."

"You don't look Japanese," she said uncertainly.

"I'm not," I smiled. "My stepdad is, though, and I took his name."

"Cool!" The girl called Ginny turned to her friends.

"This is-"

"I can introduce myself, Ginny! Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

I proceeded to introduce Roxie, Rose, Kristy, Will, Caitlin, Rose and Brendan. We learned that the others were Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, and George. I noted that Roxie and Caitlin were taking particular interest in the last two.

"So, are you seniors?" asked Caitlin.

"Yup," grinned one of them (George, I think). "He," he pointed at Fred, "is a drum major, and I play trumpet in the marching band. Just like Ron here, only he isn't _quite_ old enough to be with the big kids yet." Ron elbowed him in the side, but grinned anyway.

"Cool! I play trumpet too!" said Caitlin excitedly.

"So what do you all play, then?" asked Kristy with interest.

"Saxophone," grinned Harry. Brendan and I both gave him a high-five.

"Flute," said Luna and Hermione together.

"Yay!" cried Roxie, and Rose. Will just grinned.

"Wow, you play the flute?" Ron asked him. "Isn't that kind of a...um...girly instrument?"

Will took out his flute and blasted a few well-chosen notes into Ron's ear. "I GET IT, I GET IT!" he yelled.

"Heh, heh, heh," grinned Ginny. "Betcha can't guess what I play."

I looked her up and down. "I'd say you'd look like a pretty good oboe player," I decided.

Her mouth dropped open. "How'd you know _that_?" she asked.

"It's this sort of instrument ESP that she's weirdly famous for," explained Kristy. "And by the way, I play oboe too! But we have to play flute if we wanna march, so that's what I'm doing."

"I am unique," stated Neville. "Hah, I play trombone."

"Fun!" I said. "Do you get to hit the people in front of you with your slide?"

"If they piss you off, sure, go ahead. Normally you have to point it the opposite-"

But Caitlin and I were grinning at each other. "I'm going to have to borrow that thing sometime," Caitlin sighed.

By this time, we were already halfway there. Caitlin was playing a very intense game of solitaire against herself, at which she was losing spectacularly, I was listening to her iPod and reading an 800-page book, Roxie and Kristy were arguing over one of the laws in Roxie's enormous math book, Hermione, Ginny, Rose, and Luna were reading fashion magazines that Hermione had brought, and the guys were playing BS, using the more explicit word instead of just "BS."

"I'm bored," groaned Caitlin, having just lost her tenth game of solitaire. "Anya, sing something." I kept reading and listening to her iPod. "Anya…LISTEN TO ME!" She'd taken out one of the headphones and yelled in my ear. I jumped and looked at her. "What? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm bored," Caitlin stated again.

"Bullshit," called Fred, in the middle of the game and not noticing his fantastic timing.

"So? What can I do about that?"

"Sing something."

"Huh?" asked Hermione. "Anya's gonna sing?"

"I'm…uh…not that good," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck and blushing slightly.

"Load of-" began Roxie.

"Bullshit," called Fred again, still oblivious, which made Roxie giggle.

"Awww, come on," said Ginny. "Please?"

"Fine…" I said. "Any requests?"

"_My Humps_ by the Black Eyed Peas," called Ron, not looking up from his cards. Hermione whacked him on the head. "Pervert," she muttered.

"Any _real_ requests?"

"_Soul Meets Body_ by Death Cab for Cutie," suggested Kristy.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"_I want to live__…__where soul meets body_

_And let the sun wrap its arms around me and_

_Bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing and_

_Feel__…__feel what it__'__s like to be new_

'_Cause in my head there__'__s a Greyhound station_

_Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations_

_So they may have a chance of finding a place where they__'__re__…_

_Far more suited than here_

_Bada bada ba ba, bada ba ba bada ba ba, bada ba ba bada, ba bada bada ba__…_

_I cannot guess what we__'__ll discover_

_When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hands can was another__'__s and_

_Not__…__one speck will remain_

_I do believe it__'__s true that there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if this silence takes you then I hope it takes me too__…_

_So brown eyes, I hold you near __'__cause you__'__re the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring though my atmosphere__…_

_Where soul meets body__…__where soul meets body, where soul meets body__…_

_I do believe it__'__s true that there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if this silence takes you then I hope it takes me too__…_

_So brown eyes, I hold you near __'__cause you__'__re the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring though my atmosphere__…_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere__…_"

As I finished singing, everyone, even the boys, applauded.

"Wow, Anya, you should be in choir!" said Ginny.

"Nah, I'd rather be in _band_!!" I said happily. The other laughed.

Suddenly, the buses stopped.

"We're here!" cried Brendan.

* * *

**Review equals cookie equals chocolate bar, because I'm feeling generous.**

* * *


	3. Dormitories and Annoyances

_..."We're here!" cried Brendan._

We put everything we were working on back in our backpacks and got ready to get off. When we finally got around to doing so, we saw that outside was utter chaos.

Six seniors were throwing duffel bags into a mob of expecting kids; a huge sleeping bag nearly missed Roxie's head, and I was inclined to laugh until a duffel bag hit me in the 0stomach. We finally found our luggage and instruments, just as the director of the camp, Professor McGonagall, yelled, "GIRLS ARE IN HERA, BOYS IN ZEUS!"

"See you later," said Brendan, as he and Will departed for their dorm. Will gave Kristy a hug and we watched them walk down the dirt path to Zeus. We picked up our stuff and met outside Hera, the huge girls' dorm. The three dorm leaders, Penelope, Elisa, and Lea, began to take names for rooms. Kristy, Caitlin, Roxie, and I got a room together and Rose roomed with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna across from us.

In each room were four twin beds, each with a little bedside desk with a miniature Apple laptop. On the computers were marked, "NO INTERNET SERVICE EXCEPT FOR ALL E-MAIL WEBSITES. THESE ARE FOR E-MAILING YOUR PARENTS ONLY. WE WILL BE ABLE TO CHECK WHERE YOU SEND THINGS, BUT NOT WHAT YOU SAY. ENJOY!" There was also a downloaded iTunes and some speakers. In the wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor closet on the left side of the room, we found little folders containing our band music. There was also a dresser with four drawers.

"I call top drawer," said Caitlin loudly as she unloaded her bag.

"I call next down," I said, while emptying the contents of my backpack into the drawer in my bedside desk.

After we'd put our clothes away and unrolled our sleeping bags, Roxie produced a 5-pound bag of candy. "Gotta be prepared," she grinned, pulling out a 3 Musketeers bar. Kristy called in the other five girls and we lazily sat in the room, eating our way through about a pound of Tootsie Rolls, Dots, Snickers, M&Ms, Milky Ways, and 3 Musketeers, before Hermione started, looked out the window, and told us that the dinner line had started. Caitlin swore, but the rest of us looked confused.

"We want to be there now, then," said Caitlin. We packed up the candy and followed Hermione out the door. I checked my watch. "We've got an _hour_," I whined.

"You'll be waiting an hour if you don't get in line now," advised Hermione. "Now come, the guys are saving us places."

We found them near the middle of the line, which was indeed pretty long already. Caitlin had brought her iPod out to the line, so Kristy suggested we listen to music. Roxie ran inside to get a speaker, which she hooked up to Caitlin's iPod.

"Suggestions?" asked Caitlin.

"Mmm…I dunno," said Harry. "Give me your iPod and I'll choose-"

"Don't give it, Caitlin," advised Luna dreamily. "He tends to pick strange songs…" she trailed off.

Caitlin snatched back her iPod. Harry grouched, "But I _like_ Weird Al!" I grinned; Rose raised her eyebrows. "Kidding," he assured her.

"How about…Thnx Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy," asked Roxie.

"If you insist," said Caitlin, as she found the song and played it.

"_I__'__m gonna make it bend and break (it sent you to me without wait)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn__'__t show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it__'__s the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that__'__s the worst you got then put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren__'__t so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter__…_

_One night, yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter__…__oh, oh, oh_

_I__'__m looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It__'__s always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand__…__one night stand! (Oh!)_

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren__'__t so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter__…_

_One night, yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter__…__oh, oh, oh_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting patient lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_Get you out of those clothes_

_I__'__m a letter away from_

_Getting you into the mood__…__whoa!_

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren__'__t so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter__…_

_One night, yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter__…__oh, oh, oh_

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren__'__t so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter__…_

_One night, yeah and one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter__…__oh, oh, oh__…__!__"_

The song ended just as we got close to the food. So Roxie dashed back and returned the speaker to our room and we got food- hamburgers and fries! We sat down at a table outside.

"_Shit_," gasped Caitlin.

"What?" asked Ginny, while Hermione looked affronted at Caitlin's choice of words.

"It's Josh…" she sighed.

* * *

**Oh noes! Who be Josh? Find out if you review :3**


	4. Josh and Draco

_"Shit," gasped Caitlin._

_"What?" asked Ginny, while Hermione looked affronted at Caitlin's choice of words._

_"It's Josh…" she sighed._ _"Damn."_

"Where?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Over th- damn it!" cried Caitlin. I swiveled around to see the conceited-faced, blonde head of Josh, our arch-nemesis.

"Duck," breathed Roxie, and she, Caitlin, Kristy, Rose and I took refuge beneath the table. Ginny looked confused, but Hermione realized what was going on and said, "Lovely day, today, isn't it, Ginny?" Ginny caught on. "Oh, yes," she said, nodding fervently.

Josh stopped by the table and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Who're you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm Josh."

"Why are you here?"

"I just thought I saw…never mind. All that matters is that I'm scoring a pretty good view." Kristy made a face and Roxie mimed stuffing her fingers down her throat. I realized that either Hermione's or Ginny's neckline must be a bit low. There was a slap and an 'Oww!' heard overhead.

"Pervert," blushed Hermione angrily, as we watched Josh's feet run from our table. We resurfaced just in time to see Brendan, Will, Harry, and Ron coming towards us.

"What was that?" asked Harry. "We just watched Hermione perform the most amazing bitch-slap."

"Nothing," I said innocently. We were joined by Luna, Neville, Fred, and George.

"Hermione just slapped someone," mocked George as he sat down.

"Bout time she's stopped being Little Miss Innocent," grinned Fred.

"Excuse me, you two, but I have never been Little Miss Innocent," snapped Hermione. Fred and George made faces. "Ooh…wait…that didn't sound right…"

We spent that dinner trash-talking Josh, well, at least the girls and Brendan did. Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George were listening intently, and I realized that the more we talked about Josh, the more cunning became the grins on Fred and George's faces. Kristy noticed, too.

"Hey, how come you look like you're about to prank someone? You got this kind of mean glint in your eye-"

"We'd like to meet this Josh kid," said Fred airily.

"Speak of the Devil," sighed Kristy. "Here he comes again. Duck."

This time, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Brendan joined us under the table.

I don't know if Josh is truly stupid or not, but he didn't seem to know that we were hiding. So, he sat down in Kristy's old seat and began to chatter away incessantly. Josh is known to talk for hours upon hours and never get tired or thirsty. He's also infamous for not noticing his surroundings when he talks. So, the eight of us crawled out from under the table while the rest of the boys cleared their plates hastily. Then, we all made a mad dash for the merry-go-round in the little playground behind the cafeteria. Roxie glanced back; Josh was still talking away.

"That," panted Caitlin, "was Josh."

"Annoying little bugger, isn't he," agreed George.

"Well, now that we know who bugs you," said Harry, as his voice changed from normal to icy, "look who it is."

He pointed across the field to a group of boys. The tallest of them had sleek blond hair and a pale face. He was wearing khaki cut-offs and a green-and-silver T-shirt. He also seemed to have noticed Harry pointing at him. The boy made a motion to his posse, and they all began to advance on us.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Oliver, George, Luna, and Neville all tensed. The rest of us sensed that there was no messing with these boys, but our friends had the guts to do it. _Must be a school rivalry_, I thought.

The leader of the posse stopped a few feet short of Harry.

"Well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter," he drawled.

"Draco Malfoy," returned Harry coldly.

"How are you this fine day, with your-" he mouthed a word that I didn't catch, "friends?"

Hermione paled and her fists clenched. I guessed that the mouthed word was quite insulting.

This Draco Malfoy person began to wax eloquent to the few of us who didn't know him that Harry and his friends were just a lying group of show-offs. Once he finished his speech, I raised my eyebrows.

"You know what I think?" I asked airily.

"What?" asked Roxie, Kristy, and Caitlin in unison.

"I think this guy's got a major superiority complex going on."

With that I approached him, looking him straight in the eye, drew back my hand, and slapped him full across the face.

* * *

**No one slaps Draco and gets away with it! Review equals a One Way Ticket To Blissfulhappyland. Just kidding. But it would please me greatly!**


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**To be totally honest, I had fun writing this chapter. **_"I think this guy's got a major superiority complex going on."  
With that I approached him, looking him straight in the eye, drew back my hand, and slapped him full across the face._

* * *

"Oww!" he howled. The rest of us hightailed it out of there, ending up at the canteen on the other side of camp.

"Damn," gasped Roxie, tired after the second run. "We seem to be running a whole lot. That's my exercise for the day."

We all sat down. Fred leaned back in his seat and gave a low whistle.

"Anya, you have guts. Do you realize you just slapped probably the most cunning, clever, evil person at our school?"

A part in the back of my mind said, "_Shit!_" but I nodded and grinned. Ron shook his head and smiled lopsidedly.

"Wow. Anya, I'd stay away from that guy from now on. He's bound to get revenge."

"Psh. What can that bastard do to me?" I struck a superhero pose, but the effect was slightly ruined, as Rose and Roxie pelted me with candy.

Will grinned. "Don't get an attitude. Last time I heard those words, Josh beat you up."

Everyone laughed, while I stuck out my tongue.

"Okay, you little bitch. I'm not finished with you."

Draco's sneering voice came from behind me. I gulped and turned on the spot. He and his two cronies were there, all smiling identical derogatory smiles. Draco took one step forward. The others immediately cleared a ring of about five feet, leaving him to face me. I stood my ground.

"I warn you about what bastards these people are," he growled, indicating Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "and you decide to slap me?"

"Yes," I nodded, eyes wide and innocent.

"You know I am Draco Malfoy," he snarled, getting angrier by the second. I was starting to get scared but there was no way I'd let him know.

"So I've heard," I said coolly.

"Have you no brains, no pride, or no will to live?"

"None of the above," I said emotionlessly. I could tell that the others were getting scared. Draco motioned to punch me, but I dived out of the way and grabbed him in a wristlock. Man, I knew those karate lessons would pay off, even if my mother hadn't wanted me to take them. Just because she didn't want me to be violent…okay, back to the story.

"Bitch," he spat.

"I'm not very fond of you, either," I gasped, trying hard to keep him from hitting me again. He let out a grunt of rage and threw me off. I staggered backwards, hating the kid with all my heart.

"What's going on here?"

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy. What have you been doing to her this time?" she asked imperatively.

"Nothing, Professor," muttered Draco, slinking backwards. "C'mon," he motioned to his friends-slash-bodyguards and they hulked off. Professor McGonagall turned to me.

"And you...Anya, is it? Stay out of trouble. Fighting is against the rules here." With that, she turned and walked off.

Harry, Ron, Brendan, and Will all swore the same word at the same time.

"Anya, I'd be seriously scared if I were you," Hermione whispered. "He's not going to like this."

But I was too angry to listen to her. "If that son of a bitch attacks me again I will rip his face off," I growled at his retreating back.

By this time, it was 7:30. This meant that the evening marching practice would start in half an hour, so we reported to the field with our instruments. We were excited; going into ninth grade meant learning to march and play music at the same time!

The drum majors called us to order. I saw Fred looking funny in his official drum major attire, a black shirt and pants that made his hair stand out. "Detail, atten- _hut_!" he called. We all snapped to attention, feet together with our chin up and our instruments parallel to the ground. No smiling or moving at attention. As Fred had put it, "Don't move unless there are ferocious alligators trying to eat you. Then we give you permission to open your mouth and scream."

"Horns, ready, up!" called the three drum majors in unison. We set our instruments in position. My neck was starting to hurt from the awkward angle at which I held my saxophone. Using my peripheral vision to make sure I was in line, I spotted Draco next to me, sporting a fancy, sterling silver saxophone. It made me want to kick him, but I reminded myself that if he fell, his instrument would be ruined. After our set was straight, they called us to move.

"Acclamations, measure 26," called Fred. We mentally skimmed through the piece we had spent the summer memorizing. He gave us our tempo and we began to march. Perfect posture, straight lines with peripheral vision, precise movements…it was hard to get accustomed to, but as this was our first year of marching and playing at the same time, we were not exactly amazing. But it was very fun.

After the marching was over, we regrouped into our little posses.

"That was fun!" cried Roxie, brandishing her flute and almost whacking Will in the head with it; he ducked just in time.

"I know! We've got that piece nailed. If only _Ron_ would stop running into me," Caitlin agreed, shifting her eyes at Ron, who grinned guiltily. "Yeah, well, those saxophones were cutting me off from behind!"

"Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful," Harry contradicted his friend. I found myself grinning again. I knew I was slowly developing a crush on him. He was in my section, he was nice, he was cute, he was funny…what's not to like, I told myself.

* * *

**Because who wouldn't adore Harry. Besides my lovelyful beta OceansAway.  
And what a**** Mary Sue Anya is, seriously. -grumbles- Anywho, please review! Hey, that rhymed!**


	6. An Overused But Necessary Clichè

_…What's not to like, I told myself._

It was "relaxation period," as Caitlin had dubbed the hour before we were supposed to be in our dorms. We sat at a small table outside the canteen, playing poker with Jolly Ranchers. Roxie held a can of A&W in her hand. After Fred folded, he waited for it to be Roxie's turn before he swiped the unopened can of root beer and shook it as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him, Roxie noticed. There began a violent fight over the can, which in a few minutes was under so much pressure that it burst in the side and began to spray root beer everywhere. **A/N: This actually happened to "Roxie" at my own band camp. It was awesome.**

"Augh!" yelled Roxie as the soda sprayed her in the face. "Fred- Weasley- you- owe- me- another- root- beer!"

He merely grinned and watched her pout and drip soda. She examined her arm.

"Ow, you cut me with that can," she said, in pain but half-laughing at the same time. The cut ran neatly over her wrist.

"Cutter," Fred grinned. Roxie kicked him.

We decided to hightail it out of there before we got caught "fighting," so Brendan cleared away the mildly damp cards and we raced to our dorms, yelling hurried goodbyes.

Our dorm leaders, Penelope, Elisa, and Lea, called us to order, took attendance, and sent us to our dorm rooms. Once there, Caitlin whispered,

"Midnight fiesta, our room, five minutes!"

We squealed. Roxie and I threw the luggage into the closet and moved the computers off of the tables, replacing them with bags of chips and cookies, compliments of Roxie, Rose, Luna, and Hermione.

"Guess I wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth to satisfy," she grinned. Soon, there was a box of cupcakes too.

"Okay, guys, we have to be quiet about this. If our dorm leaders find out…" Kristy warned. We decided to all sit in a circle with the food in the middle and chat.

"Soooo, I say that before we get to talking we should get to know each other," stated Ginny. Everyone agreed, only I saw Hermione and Luna give her fleeting glances.

"Okay, my name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and I'm a witch."

"A what," asked Kristy and Rose at the same time.

"A witch. See, here," Ginny pulled a polished stick from her back pocket and pointed it in the middle of the circle. Another box of cupcakes appeared. Everyone but Hermione and Luna stared.

"…Wow," said Roxie, breaking the silence. "Cool!"

"We are too," Hermione indicated Luna and herself.

"Good cupcakes," grinned Caitlin, who had selected a chocolate-frosted one and was devouring it.

"Thanks," Ginny said, satisfied. The rest of us shared a bit of information, though nothing quite as exciting as Ginny's pronouncement.

"Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Luna excitedly. We all thought this was a good idea so Hermione replenished the food in the middle and started.

"Okay, Kristy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Kristy, surprising us all; usually Kristy was the one who always picked truth.

"Okay…um…" Hermione thought a bit. Ginny whispered something into her ear.

"No, Ginny, that's mean," Hermione frowned at her. "But I supposed if we changed it…"

Kristy gulped dramatically.

"Okay, I dare you to go ding-dong-ditch our dorm leaders," Hermione told her. Kristy's mouth dropped. We were supposed to be asleep! But she stood up and walked out the door.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd do it," Caitlin said, impressed. We heard a _knock, knock_ sound down the hallway, followed by quick footsteps made as quietly as possible. She closed the door, and a second later we heard another one open…and close. Kristy let out her breath.

"Whew, that was nerve-wracking," Kristy grinned. "Hermione, Ginny, Luna, can you soundproof the hallways so we're not caught?" All three obliged, creating a nice barrier.

"Okay, Caitlin, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Another surprise. Perhaps Caitlin didn't want to risk getting in trouble like Kristy almost did.

"All right, if you could choose one of Ginny's brothers, who would you date?" Kristy glanced at Ginny, who raised her eyebrows but looked interested.

"Good question," said Caitlin. "Probably George…cuz he's a senior and he plays trumpet." I grinned at her. "Any other reasons?"

"No."

"Mm-hmm…" I said, laughing. "Well, it's your turn anyway."

"Okay, Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." This wasn't a surprise, we couldn't really imagine Luna picking dare.

"Okay," Caitlin said. "Hermione, Ginny, help me pick something."

"Well, we really would like to know who Luna likes," Hermione smiled at her friend. "Because she won't _tell us_. So ask that."

"Okay, Luna, what Hermione said."

Luna blushed and grinned at everyone.

"Come on, we know you like _someone_, just say it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Neville, but I kinda like Brendan too…" Luna said. Everyone grinned.

"Oh, well, that's good," Ginny smiled. Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Oh, nothing, just browsing through Ron's journal again the other day… well, never mind. Luna, your turn."

I laughed. Ginny could be so amusing.

Round about 2:30 in the morning, we had moved on from Truth or Dare to Caitlin's "Trumpet Would You Rather" which was exactly like regular Would You Rather except there was another choice - spoon your eye out. Everyone was mildly disgusted, but Caitlin just shrugged.

By 3:30, everyone's imaginations were running low, fueled only by Red Bull and cupcakes. As this made for a scary combination, we decided to finally sleep for our big day tomorrow.

* * *

**Come on, it can't be Band Camp without the super clichè truth or dare scene! Review equals one of Ginny's cupcakes this time. Any flavor you want. **


End file.
